Amber and Crystal Bailey
Amber and Crystal Bailey are TK's glamerous co-hosts on the show Terror is Reality where they taunted the contestants and provided eye candy for the audience. The Twins have an unbreakable bond and are the first boss encounter in the Zombies map Fortune's End, in Case 4-2: Two Girls, One Club. Tactics The fight is split up into three phases, each featuring a musical easter egg (due to the Nightclub). The phase will end as soon as the easter egg ends. The Twin's also use different weapons on each phase. The Twins both have 250,000 health for each player in the game. Unless a Wonder Weapon is utilised it is impossible to kill either one of the Twins, even if they are shot at near enough endlessly. The Twins MUST NOT DIE in the fight otherwise a cutscene will play and the game will end. Crystal and Amber do different tactics depending on their weapon. They will also say a set number of battle dialogue, which increases as the fight progresses. They enrage after the musical easter egg ends and their health isn't low enough, so it is vital that they are damaged. The enrage changes in each phase, and will be written in each respective one. Food or at the very least Stamin-Up is required to do this fight as health regenerates at a much slower rate during the fight. The Nightclub is much wider to accomadate the increased number of people in the map. Two Mystery Boxes are also present incase ammo runs short. Phase 1: The Shoal Nightclub The Shoal Nightclub Theme will play during this Phase. The Twins will be on both sides of the Nightclub, with the group starting in the middle. Amber will do a taunt, and then begin running around the Nightclub shortly followed by Crystal. It is difficult to hit them as they run but on occasion they will run out and attempt to slash at a player(s). Each one does a special move with their weapon, Amber will slide on her knees alarmingly fast and slash at the player downing them. Crystal will dodge or deflect bullets with her sword before doing a backflip, kicking the player down. The tactic for the phase is to wait for them to attack, dodge it and then shoot/slash one as she catches her breath. Shooting them as they run will greatly benefit to beat the enrage timer. If the song ends before their health is low enough, Crystal will begin wildly spinning with her Imbued Katana and Amber will start leaping off high enough objects onto players followed by a throat slash, instantly killing them. Each attack instantly kills and will ultimatley wipe the group as they deflect bullets and even Wonder Weapon shots. If the phase is completed, the higher healthed twin will toss a Vodka bottle to the wounded one, who will proceed to change the song followed by a quote. It is recommended that Amber be the wounded Twin as in Phase 2 she can deflect most damage regardless of her condition. Phase 2: Damnedable Beauts The song Damned will play during this phase and as such must be completely very quickly. The Twins will change weapons, Crystal equipping a Bow and Arrow and Amber equipping a Sword and Shield, making her an arguably harder enemy. The weaker Twin will deflect all damage in some form or another. Crystal is deadly accurate with her Bow and Arrow and can fire rapidly, so it is best to either spread out of close the distance between the group and Crystal, as her arrow jab does minimal damage. She cannot deflect any damage. In the event that Amber is the stronger Twin, dealing with her while avoiding Crystal can become a bad problem. Amber is quite slow but is agile when shot at or if somebody is close. Her shield deflects bullets, grenades, arrows and most other projectiles. The best way to deal with her is to have somebody get her attention while the others shoot her in the back. If the song ends before the target's health is low enough (50%), Crystal will start firing multi-shots, which insta-kill players. Amber will chuck her Shield like a frisbee which insta-kills the victim. The enrage is arguably the most surviveable and if the target's health is low enough, can be pushed into Phase 3 before a wipe. Phase 3: Verdammt scheiße again The song Scheiße will play during this phase and as such must be completed very quickly. Both Twin's will drink and be fully healed. Crystal will pull out a Winter's Howl which she fires in three shot bursts very rapidly. Being hit by it will take half health off (and nullifies Juggernog), and slow the player down, which means dodging it is essential. Amber will use a Ray Gun which she uses automatically, which do 10% damage each hit. For the step to be completed health wise, both Twin's must be reduced to 50% health before the song ends. Once a Twin reaches 50% health she will pull out a L-1 FE Binder and use it to heal herself, reaching 75% in 30 seconds in which she will enter combat again. If a twin is healing herself and the other twin is downed to 50%, the fight is complete. It is recommened to take out Crystal first followed by spraying Amber down before the song ends. Trivia *Amber and Crystal will often say sexual jokes such as "I guess you need pills to handle a girl like me" or "Is that Zombrex in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"